


Time For The Truth

by LukeJames



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Tamsin get caught cuddling in bed by Lauren. Will Bo tell her the truth or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For The Truth

Bo and Tamsin are laying in Bo's bed, covered by a simple sheet after a night full of passion driven kisses and sex.

Bo sighed as she rested her head on Tamsin's chest listening to the woman's heartbeat. Tamsin pressed her cheek at the top of Bo's head and her arm wrapped protectively and with a hint of possessiveness around her waist.

"What are we going to do?" Tamsin asked Bo as she absent-mindedly removed her ams from around her waist to play with her hair.

Bo looked up from her spot and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's shoulder "I don't know but I can't fight my feelings for you anymore, I love Lauren but I'm not in love with her and I haven't been for a while."

Tamsin allowed a small smile to grace her features, placed two fingers under Bo's chin and lifted her head so she could into her eyes. She softly kissed the Succubus' lips "I lo-"

"Bo?" Lauren's voice cut Tamsin's confession short "Bo are you up here?"

Before the two Fae women had time to react Lauren walked inside Bo's bedroom, her eyes fixed on the two naked women laying on the bed and theirs fixed on her.

"Lauren…" Bo whispered, voice full of guilt.

Lauren stood frozen in the middle of her girlfriend's bedroom as she stared at Bo "What's going on? Why are you in bed with Tamsin?"

Tamsin who tensed the second Lauren walked in wrapped her arms tightly around the Succubus' waist.

"Uh… I... Well you see… Fuck! A little help would be nice you know" Bo stuttered turning to face Tamsin, eyes pleading.

Tamsin just smirked and shrugged.

"Okay how about me and Tamsin get dressed and meet you downstairs?" Bo asked, once again fixing her gaze on Lauren's form.

The human doctor nodded and silently turned on her heel and headed downstairs to wait for an explanation.

Tamsin and Bo both let out a breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding.

"What are you going to tell her?" Tamsin nervously asked as she lifted herself from the bed and detangled herself from Bo's warm body. Tamsin wouldn't admit it to any living soul but she was scared Bo would chose Lauren.

Bo's answer surprised Tamsin "The truth"

Tamsin smiled from ear to ear as she helped Bo off of the bed and they began to get dressed. Bo was fully clothed in record time in her usual attire: black tank top, tight, black leather pants and black boots. Tamsin only managed to find her panties, jeans and bra.

"Have you see my shirt?" She asked Bo who was fixing her hair.

After a quick look around Bo spotted said item on top of her wardrobe. She pointed to it and chuckled "Up there"

Tamsin followed her line of sight and let out a laugh as well "How did it get up there?.

She reached for it and pulled it over her head.

"Sorry" Bo muttered, a blush staining her cheeks.

Just as Bo was about to head downstairs the Valkyrie's fingers gently circled her wrist.

Tamsin pulled Bo to her and hugged her tightly "I love you Bo"

Bo was slightly taken by surprise before a smile broke out on her face. She leaned up slightly brushing her lips against the blonde's before whispering "I love you too Tamsin"

"Come on, she's waiting" Tamsin pulled away,with a hint of a smile and began walking down the creaking stairs with Bo following right behind her.

They found Lauren sitting on the couch staring blankly at wall.

"Lauren?" Bo called out to her hesitantly.

The human doctor slowly turned her attention towards her girlfriend and the Valkyrie.

"How about an explanation?" Lauren coldly questioned.

The Succubus' eyes drifted downwards, guilt consuming her. Tamsin sensed her lover's distress and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bo instantly calmed down when the detectives warmth coursed throughout her body.

She let out a deep breath and sat down on a end of the couch.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I've had feelings for Tamsin for a while it just took a while for me to admit it to myself but I know how I feel about her and how I feel about you" Bo took a deep breath.

"How do you fell?" Lauren asked, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I love her" The lovers watched as tears silently made their way down the doctor's cheeks.

Without another word Lauren stood up and walked out of the Clubhouse.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her up, hugging her tightly and the Succubus' gently cried on her shoulder.

"I never wanted to hurt her" The brunette spoke after she had cried all of her tears.

"I know baby, I know" Tamsin ran her fingers soothingly through her hair.

"Lets go back upstairs?" Bo asked.

Tamsin nodded and the two women walked hand in hand up the stairs towards the bedroom where'd spend the rest of the day making love and just being with each other.


End file.
